


Feverish

by drikstreedur



Series: Odd One Out [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O anatomy is weird, A/B/O dynamic, Fake AH Crew, I'm not even sure what to call it in this AU, M/M, boy howdy I struggled with this at first you don't even know, oh look you found some smut, rimming/cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: Gavin has been doing better despite being utterly miserable, until the next phase of it hits him like an overloaded eighteen-wheeler.





	Feverish

Gavin had, fortunately, managed to be in less amounts of horrible pain the day after Ryan had forced him to take a bath and eat something. Not too much less, but he could at least get up and walk around somewhat if he wanted to. He wasn’t constantly doubled-over or feeling sick to his stomach, so at least there was that.

For the next day or two, he still clung to Ryan like his life depended on it, and Ryan would give threatening looks to anyone who so much as moved wrong around Gavin. The poor guy was still a hormonal wreck, and he was liable burst into tears at the drop of a hat. It was exhausting for Ryan, having to fight his nature and be gentle with one person for so long, but he didn’t seem to mind it too terribly much despite that.

This particular day, Gavin had been spending time with Michael that afternoon, bantering back and forth with him and playing video games to blow off some sort of steam. It was great and fun, until suddenly Gavin felt like he’d been punched in the gut and thrown into a sauna.

“Michael, I think I need to go rest some more…” he mumbled, trying to stand up but having his legs give out from under him. Michael paused the game and moved to scoop Gavin up off the floor and carry him back to his bedroom and nest, and he got hit in the face with the sudden overwhelming scent of heat. Like, even more so than before. He staggered back a little before shaking off the overstimulation from the scent and actually picking Gavin up. He carried Gavin bridal-style, with Gavin grabbing onto Michael’s shirt for dear life. They passed by the living room on the way to Gavin’s bedroom, and Michael saw Ryan out of the corner of his eye, lounging about on the couch and playing Candy Crush on his phone. He whistled sharply to catch Ryan’s attention, and when he saw Ryan shut his phone off and stand back up he gestured his head in the direction he was carrying Gavin.

Gavin had started whimpering quietly, eyes shut tight and breath quicker and shallower. Ryan hurried over to Michael and Gavin, following them into Gavin’s bedroom and over to Gavin’s nest of pillows and blankets. Gavin was laid inside the nest, and Ryan and Michael both sat down just outside it. Gavin’s eyes opened once he heard the other two settle down next to the nest, and he let out a tiny, pathetic-sounding whine. His face was flushed, and he looked absolutely mortified by something. He curled himself into a ball, hiding his face in a pillow and seeming to be covering his groin with his hands while curled-up.

“Is he alright? Holy fuck I think this as bad as he was when it first hit him…” Michael asked, glancing over to Ryan. Ryan looked pensive, eyes narrowed and his brows knitted together as he examined Gavin’s behavior and the scent he had about him. Michael seemed to be on the very beginning fringes of a rut, judging by his own scent, so Ryan was having trouble figuring it out.

“Michael, your hormones are starting to act up. Your rut’s coming. Now get the fuck out so I can figure out what’s wrong with Gavin. I’m sure he’s fine but I can’t figure out his hormonal situation with you smelling like literally the exact opposite of what I’m trying to figure out.”

Michael froze up, giving Ryan a look of what seemed like genuine offense for a moment. Ryan raised an eyebrow and frowned, as if to dare Michael to say Ryan’s nose was lying. Ryan had always had an extremely strong sense of smell and a great ability to decipher hormones from someone’s scent, so saying that he was probably wrong might just make Michael look like a fool. So he grumbled to himself, getting up and leaving the room with a slam of the door behind him. Once the smell of a rut-starting Alpha had dissipated from the room, Ryan scooted a little closer to Gavin’s nest and reached a hand in to gently card through sandy-blond hair.

Gavin tightened himself up into his little ball of mortification a tiny bit more, and Ryan wrinkled his nose in frustration. But then a sudden wave of scent hit him like a sack of bricks.

_ Gavin’s heat had changed phases. _

It took him a brief moment to completely process the information, but when he did and looked back to Gavin, he was being stared up at with green eyes that half-lidded and fluttering at him. Gavin’s face was even deeper flushed, and his lips were parted slightly. His chest was rising and falling more rapidly. Before Ryan could say or do anything about the needy look he was being given, Gavin suddenly uncurled himself and pounced on Ryan in the blink of an eye. He was a mewling, trembling mess on top of Ryan, who he’d successfully caught off-guard enough to knock over onto his back. Ryan’s face was about as deeply flushed as Gavin’s, to the point that his ears had turned red as well.

“Ryan please… Please I need… It hurts…” Gavin whimpered, nuzzling his forehead against the underside of Ryan’s chin and obviously fighting off the urge to scent him. Ryan forced himself to keep his hands off of Gavin, knowing that his sudden actions were the hormones talking especially considering he’d been completely afraid of touch and even the mere concept of having someone anywhere near him less than two days before. Ryan had known that the paranoia and fear of touch wasn’t caused by the hormones at all. Gavin always shied away from the other Fakes when one of them was on their rut, and Ryan had always been bamboozled as to why until now. Something about Gavin just made him afraid of aggressive Alphas, despite being in a whole pack of them now.

“Gavin, those are your hormones talking. I’m not doing a damn thing to you because that’s not right,” Ryan spoke, voice thick and wavering at the base of his throat. His hands shook, and he looked beyond nervous. Beyond strained. Gavin’s response was something between a whine and a sob.

“Ryan please, it hurts…!” he pleaded, sitting back just enough to be able to look Ryan in the eyes. Tears were starting to slip down Gavin’s cheeks, and he looked both desperate and pitiful. Ryan shook his head.

“Gavin, no. And you’re not leaving this room until this part of your heat has passed. I don’t know how anyone else in this penthouse is going to react to you acting like this, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Yeah, as if Ryan was anyone to talk. He was the most intimidating stereotype of an Alpha in the Fakes, and that was definitely saying something. Gavin let out another distressed sound, sniffling. Damn, that look was almost enough for Ryan to give in to what Gavin was letting his hormones make him want so badly, but no. No, he wasn’t going to do that. He refused, actually. It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of Gavin like this. But that thought did make him wonder where the hell his testosterone-fueled need to fuck an Omega into the floor without consequence fucked off to.

Maybe it was just because this particular Omega was Gavin.

“Just let me smell you and finger myself, Ryan… Please…?” he finally seemed to give in to the fact that he wasn’t going to get a dick in him anytime soon, much to Ryan’s relief. The problem was that Gavin was still desperate, and seemed perfectly content to just finger-fuck himself in Ryan’s lap. That was just a temptation waiting to turn into a loss of self-control, and Ryan wasn’t looking forward to it. But it was what Gavin wanted, and if Ryan sat on his own hands maybe it might not be as much of an issue? He let out a long-suffering sort of sigh and nodded, finally touching Gavin, if not just to push the skinny man off of him briefly. Gavin allowed himself to be scooted off of Ryan, taking the opportunity to strip himself completely naked while Ryan removed his own shirt and put his hair into a bun rather than its usual ponytail. It’d make it easier for Gavin to bury his face into Ryan’s neck, at least.

He looked around for a moment to find a place to lean against, and eventually decided on crawling into the nest and leaning up against the wall, thankful that the nest was in a corner. He beckoned Gavin over to him and braced himself for the inevitable pounce. But instead of a pounce, he was met with a stark-naked Gavin  _ crawling  _ into his lap. He was absolutely dripping with slick, and Ryan made a point to shove his hands about as securely under his own aft end as he possibly could because the smell of slick was more tempting than the smell of hormones. It had been awhile since the last time he fucked an Omega in heat…

He was snapped out of his brief daze by the feeling of Gavin nuzzling against the side of Ryan’s neck and taking in a deep inhale of his scent. A soft moan could be heard from Gavin, and Ryan had to bite his lip to force back one of his own. Gavin wasted no time getting his fingers to his hole, and soon he was slipping not one, not two, but three fingers into himself at once in sheer earnest. The soft gasp that escaped him made Ryan’s head start to swim, and the smell of heat and sex enveloping his senses wasn’t helping that. His instincts were fighting him as hard as he was fighting them in return, and holy hell was it difficult to hold himself back.

He let himself zone away from the situation at hand for a few minutes, eyes shut tight and his hands tensing as he sat on them. He let out a low growl without meaning to, and then soon afterwards he was brought back to reality yet again by a feeble sound from Gavin. Mismatched eyes once again opened, and Gavin was shaking like a leaf and legitimately  _ sobbing _ like a widow at their spouse’s fresh grave. Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat and immediately concern took over for him.

“Gavin, are you okay? What’s wrong---”

“You don’t care…” Gavin interrupted Ryan, voice wavering with genuine misery. Ryan’s shoulders drooped, and he was starting to get the message that Gavin really did trust him right now. He still didn’t want to actually fuck Gavin, because the poor thing couldn’t communicate wants and needs properly right now, but other than fucking him, he guessed he could at least help him in some manner. He adjusted to no longer be sitting on his hands, wiggled his fingers to get circulation going back into them properly, and then his hands were lightly resting on Gavin’s waist. Gavin froze for a moment, and he looked up from the juncture of Ryan’s shoulder and neck, and was met with a soft expression of concern and guilt.

“I do care, Gavin. I know you trust me. But  _ I _ don’t trust me, and I don’t know why you do. You were paranoid about being touched less than two days ago, and now you’re suddenly all over me? That’s hormones, Gavin. You don’t really want me to fuck you. I can help, but until you’re clear-headed and out of your cycle again, and we can actually talk about this, I’m not going to properly fuck you. Okay?”

Gavin seemed incredibly disappointed, but he nodded a little bit. Ryan leaned forward and pressed a brief, soft kiss to Gavin’s lips in an attempt to reassure him further, and Gavin seemed confused when Ryan pulled back again.

“But like I said, even if I’m not putting my dick in you, I’m still going to help you through this. You’re hurting, after all, aren’t you?” Ryan got another nod from Gavin, this one more confident, and he smiled softly. Their positions were shifted, and Gavin’s hand pulled away from his ass. Gavin was now on his back in the comfortable softness of the blankets and pillows in the nest, with Ryan overtop of him. Ryan nuzzled the side of his neck against Gavin’s affectionately, knowing very well that they’d be smelling like each other for a month after this because they were effectively scenting each other now, and was happy to hear the contented noise Gavin made.

Ryan’s fingers ran up the trails of slick on Gavin’s thighs, earning a shiver from him, and when he plunged two fingers into him he got a delightful mewl out of the smaller man. A shiver ran itself up Ryan’s spine, and he silently reminded himself to be a civil human instead of a ravenous Alpha. The fact that he had to keep reminding himself this was terrifying to him.

Two fingers became three, and Gavin was arching and panting under Ryan in a desperate thrash of pleasure. His hands found Ryan’s upper back and fingernails bit hard into soft skin. The sting tore a soft growl out of Ryan, and Gavin seemed to appreciate the sound greatly, judging by the breathy pleasured cry he let out. Hell, he seemed to be getting close to his orgasm already. Ryan withdrew his fingers from Gavin’s hole, and before he could get so much as a protest out of Gavin he had skinny legs over his shoulders and a very confused Gavin Free unable to make heads or tails of this.

At least, unable to make heads or tails of it until he felt Ryan’s tongue lave across his hole. That was when fingers grabbed hold of Ryan’s hair, yanking it out of the bun it had been in and tugging at it as if to communicate that Ryan was doing just the right thing. Gavin’s mouth was open in a silent howl of pleasure as Ryan kept licking and mouthing at his ass, his taint, his balls. Ryan even seemed to be savoring the salty-sweet taste of slick after not having tasted it in years. A few more minutes of Ryan giving Gavin such tender attention by way of his tongue, Gavin was gasping and crying out more brokenly. His legs were tensing, his toes were curling, and before he could manage even thinking about a warning of any sort he came with a scream of Ryan’s name, his hole producing an even more impressive amount of slick as he arched his back off the softness of the nest.

There was a long period of silent daze as Gavin stared at the blanket ceiling of the nest entirely unfocused. Ryan had been palming himself through his boxers as he ate Gavin out, having unbuttoned his jeans at one point to relieve pressure but eventually succumbing to the need for friction. He had hit his climax when Gavin had, which admittedly was embarrassingly quick for him.

When Gavin was back in a more conscious headspace, his legs were back to being draped over Ryan’s thighs, Ryan was tucked back into his boxers (though his jeans were still undone), and Ryan’s lips and chin were dripping with Gavin’s slick. Gavin realized this, and immediately yanked a pillow to cover his embarrassed, blushing face. Ryan snorted and laughed, patting the center of Gavin’s chest for a moment before sitting back and scooping Gavin up and out of the nest.

They both needed a bath, and Ryan needed to wash his face.


End file.
